Les dernières 24h d'un ninja au coeur de glace
by Hoshikawa
Summary: /!\  Crossover IkigamiXNaruto  /!\  Sasuke reçois un soir la visite d'un employé de la mairie: fujimoto celui-ci lui remet donc l'ikigami, mais sasuke reste impassible, il sort juste de chez lui pour rejoindre selon lui son 'ange'


Les dernières 24 heures d'un ninja au cœur de glace

titre: Les dernières 24 heures d'un ninja au cœur de glace

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent a Kishimoto masashi-sama et Motoro mase-sama

genre: OOC/one-shot/ Sasunaru/Lemon/ Crossover (mon premier !)/ deathfic (ou presque;) )( ma première ! enfin, le titre parlait de lui même en même temps !)

résumé: /!\ Crossover IkigamiXNaruto /!\ Sasuke reçois un soir la visite d'un employé de la mairie: fujimoto, celui-ci lui remet donc l'ikigami, mais sasuke reste impassible, il sors juste de chez lui pour rejoindre selon lui son ''ange'' (enfin...crossover, l'ikigami est juste la pour motiver sasuke )

P.O.V. Sasuke

Je suis dans mon lit, allongé les bras derrière la tête, je viens de finir le dernier tome de mon manga et maintenant je m'ennuie ferme, pourtant il y a des tas de choses que je pourrais faire, je pourrais sortir faire un tour, m'entraîner avec kakashi-sensei, allez voir sakura et lui demander de me laisser tranquille pour le reste de ma vie, allez déclarer ma flamme a naruto... oui je pourrais faire ca tiens ! Mais... il me rejètera forcément, je suis juste son rival, rien de plus, je n'ai aucune chance, d'autant plus que je suis un homme haaa la vie est injuste parfois ! A moins que j'utilise le henge no jutsu... non. Haaa il me faudrait quelque chose pour me motiver, que quelque chose arrive et me fasse réagir pour de bon... non ? Toujours rien ?... en même temps, je m'attendais a quoi ! A voir cupidon surgir ? Bon arrêtons de se prendre la tête !

~DING DONG~

BWAH ! La sonnette me fait sursauter et je tombe de mon lit, évidement... si c'est sakura je la tue... dans d'atroce souffrance, je la fait bouillir dans une marmite et je vend ses organes au marché noir, je ferais de la barbe a papa avec ses cheveux ! *ouvre la porte *

''qui est-ce ?

''Bonjour, je m'appelle fujimoto je viens de la mairie

''et que me vaut votre visite ? _Berk parler comme ca me débecte, mais je dois bien respecter les enseignements de maman ! *se souvient *_

_''sasuke ! Tu devras toujours être polie avec les gens qui se donneront la peine de venir sonner chez toi compris ? _

_''oui maman ! *sourire radieux * _

_enfin bref_

''eh bien... uchiha-san c'est bien ca ?

''oui, c'est bien moi

''je suis venu vous remettre votre ikigami *tend les papiers *

''…..

''je sais que ca doit être dur, une psychologue est a votre disposition si besoin est, le numéro est noté en bas de cette page

''je... merci

''_drôle de réaction...mais il n'a pas l'air commode. _Eh bien, je vous laisse, juste une petite signature s'il vous plait... merci, adieu uchiha-san *s'incline *

''au revoir *ferme la porte *

…. c'est vrai que j'ai demandé quelque chose pour me bouger...mais...mais ca ? Ma propre mort me tombe dessus par un coup du destin ? Oh non kami-sama ! Il y a tellement de chose que je voulais faire ! Et mon petit naruto ! J'aurais tant voulu le serrer dans mes bras et sakura aussi ! Pour lui briser la colonne vertébrale ! Enfin bon... qu'est-ce que je fais?. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte regardant ce papier, cette photo qui me nargue, me disant que je viens d'arriver a la fin de ma vie, le 00:00 écrit en gros, me dictant ma mort, moi qui ne voulait jamais obéir et n'en faire qu'a ma tête, voilà qu'on m'impose ma propre mort...je peux pas rester comme ca... non vraiment je peux pas ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Il est déjà 00:12 le temps passe plus vite j'ai l'impression, ah j'ai l'impression d'être dans un manga ! Je vais crever ! Pour de bon ! J'aurais jamais pu dévoiler ma flamme a naruto ! Jamais pu voir sous le masque de kakashi-sensei ! Jamais pu dire a sakura que je l'aime pas moi ! Que faire... je...je pourrais sortir de chez moi la, filer chez kakashi-sensei, lui retirer son masque regarder et partir en courant, allez chez sakura, elle em sortira encore un truc bizarre et je pourrais le rejeter une fois pour toute, ensuite j'irais déposer des fleurs sur al tombe de itachi-nii-san puis j'irais en dernier lieu chez naruto...lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, l'embrasser, de gré ou de force... puis... le violer ! Enfin ! Il me détesterait après ca ! avec lui je dois viser romantique... hum...romantique... je pourrais demander a kakashi-sensei en chemin ! Allez on va faire ca !mais... j'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours a cause de la mission... je..je vais dormir !*se prélasse, un peu stressé et s'endort * je me lève, je cours dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, je jette les papiers et garde juste l'ikigami dans ma poche, il faut surtout que personne ne le voit ! Bon commençons par chez kakashi-sensei ! Il est 13:30 j'ai plus que 09h30 a vivre... j'ai dormi trop longtemps...je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine je cours, j'arrive devant chez sensei je frappe a la porte

''oui... oh sasuke-kun ! C'est rare que tu viennes ici !

''j'ai quelque chose a vous demander

''entre donc, je viens de faire du thé

''je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, s'il vous plait sensei, en ayant juste une journée, comment être romantique ?

''oho... je vois... eh bien pour une journée... enlève l'élu de ton cœur dans un endroit magnifique, ou allez faire...je sais pas trop, un tour de vélo ou si c'est la dernière journée que tu peux passer avec, passer la au lit ou cloîtré dans la maison, pour ne pas être dérangé

''oh ! *étoiles dans les yeux * Merci sensei ! J'ai mon idée ! Merci beaucoup !

''oh mais de rien

''au fait !

''oui ?

La je saute, j'attrape le haut de son masque, il écarquille les yeux je l'enlève je met mes pieds sur son torse, je m'éjecte le poussant et regarde mon œuvre mais..il y a...une main sur sa bouche mais ce n'est pas la sienne, je retombe a terre

''EH ! C'est de la triche ! *vois une tête se profiler *

''désolé, je me dois de garder ce secret pour moi tout seul

''IRUKA-SENSEI ?

''oh sasuke-kun ! Ravis de te voir ici

''qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

''…. mince j'ai oublier

''...sasuke...rentre chez toi tu veux ? *claque la porte *

''iruka ! Je t'avais dit de m'attendre sur le futon !

''Mais mais... désolé !

''...ce n'est pas grave... viens la

''ou est-ce que tu me touche...

''haha ! Viens on y retourne !

''Haaaaa noooon !

''chuuuuut !

…...d'accord, je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, je file chez sakura ! Quelle heure ? Déjà 14h ! Naruto va forcément dormir en plus ! (quand Naruto rentre de mission, il dort longtemps) Mais bon, pour mes dernière 24h il fera un effort hein ! Et je sais que sakura rentre tard puisqu'elle rentre de son job a mi-temps me voilà devant chez elle justement bon prenons une grande respiration, pensons a naruto voilà !

''ah sasuke ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais la ?

''ah euh je passais dans le coin …_ question idiote ! Grognasse !_

''oh...tu voulais me voir.. *doigt sur la lèvre, légèrement rouge *

''_elle va me faire faire une attaque cette conne ! Quelle idée de prendre des poses de shoujo aussi moche ! _ Sakura je suis venu pour tout mettre au claire!

''tu m'aimes ?

''_…...il faut la faire interner cette conne ! _ Non ! Justement ! Arrête de me tourner autour ! J'en ai marre de toujours t'entendre geindre ! Ah sasuke-kun par ci oh sasuke-kun par la ! Mince a la fin ! Écoute moi bien ! Je ne t'aime PAS !

''*reste figé *

''oh c'est bon ! Tu t'en doutais bien !

''*commence a ce craqueler *

''intéressant ! Ah et... la personne que j'aime c'est naruto !

''HEIN ? *a reprit du poil de la bête *

''_merde elle revient a la vie...trouvé quelque chose... ah je sais ! _ J'ai dit: celle que je préfère c'est ino

''*pars en poussière *

''kyah ! Elle part en poussière ! Adieu sakura ! J'ai été dégouté de te connaître (désolé pour tout ceux qui aime sakura (rire) )

et me voilà repartit en courant ahhh ca soulage en tout cas ! Bon il reste la tombe de grand-frère et mon petit naruto ! Le cimetière est a une heure d'ici... c'est pas malin ! AH ! Un vélo ! *regarde a gauche et a droite puis fais fondre l'antivol avec un katon * un vélo abandonné sans antivol ! Parfait ! Je peux l'emprunter ! *monte sur le vélo et pédale comme un malade * enfin au cimetière ! Je me place devant la tombe d'itachi-nii-san, je m'agenouille et pris... on m'a dit d'essayer, je vais lui parler

''sa...salut itachi-nii-san ! Tu vas bien ?...euh oublie ca tu veux ? je..je viens de recevoir l'ikigami. Je sais pas vraiment comment le prendre, je me suis occupé entre deux, j'ai dit ce que je pensais d'elle a sakura ! Elle a volé en poussière ! J'ai demandé des conseil a kakashi-sensei et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'épatant... tu savais qu'il sortait avec iruka-sensei ? Enfin bon... je vais pas raconter de ragot ! Grand frère ! Je vais te rejoindre bientôt... je vais profiter de ma dernière journée... promis !. je ressaute sur mon vélo, oui MON vélo ! Je pédale, sur la pente évidement, et je tombe évidement merde ! Non ! AH je me paye une branche en prime tiens ! Ahhh tout est noir..ou suis-je ? Oh un grand jardin ! C'est trop beau ! Oh qu'est-ce que...? un lapin ?

''Eh ! Lapin ! Attend moi ! (vous imaginez sasuke dire ca ? (rire) )

je le poursuis, il porte une veste et cours a toute vitesse, je lui cours après aussi vite que possible...il m'agace ! Je sais ! J'ai l'air de pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux... *sors une sorte de bazooka de sa poche *

''Allez ! Super-filet-de-capture-de-lapin-fuyard ! GO ! *appuie sur la détente et capture le lapin dans un filet, lui saute dessus, se relève et met un pied sur lui pour célébrer sa victoire * MWAHAHAHA ! Tu cours moins vite la hein ? Ah ! Il a disparut ! Il a sauté dans un trou... rattrapons le ! *cours...s'arrête net devant le trou *... EH AUTEUR ! ON FAIT PAS UNE PARODIE D'ALICE AU PAYS DES MERVEILLES JE TE RAPPELLES !

«*voix divine en écho * oh ! Si on peut plus s'amuser ! Sale gosse va !

''non mais oh ! Katon ! Goukakyu no jutsu !

«AHHHH ! *se verse un sceau d'eau * Grrrr tu veux que je te fasse uke peut-être ?

''AH non pardon !

«héhéhé... *diabolique *

''… comme c'est mesquin... bon, tu me réveilles la ?

«oh pardon ! Voilà ! *claque des doigts * (désolé, c'est n'importe quoi...mais il est 03h42 du mat' !)

je me réveille (enfin)

''M***E ! qu'elle heure il est ? *regarde a ca montre * 22:47 ? j'ai dormi aussi longtemps ? Mais mais j'ai encore a peine 3h a vivre ! je fonce chez Naruto !

J'enfourche mon vélo et fonce comme un dingue dans les rue de konoha jusqu'à arrivé devant l'appartement de naruto, 23h plus qu'une heure.. je dois...naruto... *sonne a la porte comme un damné *

''oui oui ca vient ! Une minute roh ! Ah ! Sasuke ! Que me vaut ta visite

''*le pousse a l'intérieur * naruto...

''Eh ! Encore un coup bizarre ! Sasuke ! EH ! Mais..tu...tu pleurs ?

''naruto... j'ai des sentiments tu sais

''mais tu les montre jamais !

''...je suis venu pour ca

''tu voulais que je te vois pleurer ? C'est gentil...

''assied toi s'il te plait, il faut que je réfléchisse un moment..

''...je vais faire du thé plutôt tu as l'air exténué

''oui, fais ca...

je m'assois sur son lit en attendant son retour, je stress, je rogne mon pouce je ne sais plus quoi faire, si je lui dit que je l'aime maintenant, imaginons tout ce qui pourrait arriver... s'il me rejète je pleurs encore plus et je crève seul dehors, s'il ne sait pas je dois lui parler de l'ikigami et je ne veux pas vraiment, s'il m'accepte et m'aime aussi...on aura a peine une heure pour être heureux comme ca, je meurs et il est triste... rah ! Que faire ? Merde le voilà qui revient... bon on...on va improviser

''voilà ton thé

''mer...merci naruto

''..dis donc qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir, tu viens chez moi, tu pleurs, tu dit merci, il c'est passé quelque chose ?

''oui...mais...je dois garder ca pour moi...

''tu peux me le dire ! Je me remue les fesses pour tisser un lien avec toi et tu veux pas me dire pourquoi tu viens pleurer chez moi ?

''*imagine naruto en train de 'se remuer les fesses' *

''tu saignes du nez sasuke !

''AH ! Mince ! C'est ta faute !

''hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai a voir la dedans ? Tu débloques !

''Rah ! Passe moi un mouchoir !

''oui ! voilà !

''merci !

''seigneur

''ah la ferme ! *essuie son nez *

''bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es venu ?

Je pourrais faire quelque chose de sexy pour marquer le coup...mais quoi...il faut qu'il se souvienne de ca en pleine rue en voyant quelque chose d'anodin et qu'il soit gêné en pensant a moi...*regarde autour de lui *...j'ai trouvé !

''en fait...je suis venu voir si tu avais les capacités pour être vraiment un hokage !

''AH BON ?

''oui ! On va faire ca sous forme d'un jeu !

''KYAH ! Sasuke tu es trop bon aujourd'hui !

''je suis toujours bon...

''tu as dit quelque chose ?

''non...rien...oublie

''bon allez !

''oui euh tiens ! *baisse le bandeau de naruto sur ses yeux *

''eh !

''être confronté au stress d'une salle noir peut arriver en mission tu sais

''oh je vois !

''bon, cesse de parler et garde ton sang-froid durant l'épreuve

''d'accord !

Bon...c'est le moment, alors prendre une gorgé de thé, la garder en bouche, s'approcher de lui...et...et... prendre son menton comme ca, de façon sexy approché mes lèvres voilà... ah naruto...tu es si mignon tes lèvres sont douces.. je verse le thé...il le boit..je vais...tenter avec ma langue... il accepte ! Oh mon premier vrai baiser...naruto...pardonne moi... han je manque d'air... bon je vais voir comment il réagit je me retire il a détourné les yeux... IL ME DETESTE ! JE LE SAVAIS !

''sasuke...tu...

''pardon...ne me déteste pas s'il te plait

''...non...je veux dire.. tu prétexte un exercice mettant mon futur en jeu pour m'avouer de telle sentiment ?

''oui...désolé

''je trouve ca...

'répugnant' ? 'd'une bassesse horrible' ?

''trop mignon...

''HEIN ?

''sasuke ! Je t'aime moi aussi !

''naruto ! AH qu'elle heure il est ?

''ah euh 23h58

''MERDE

''qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

''écoute, *bip * (1bip=1minute passé) j'ai reçu l'ikigami ce matin ! Alors je suis allez voir kakashi-sensei et je l'ai surpris avec iruka-sensei a faire des truc pas propre ! Ensuite chez sakura ! Et elle est partie en poussière ! Et sur la tombe de mon frère et j'ai perdu conscience un moment la bas et je suis arrivé ici trop tard ! *bip * j'ai plus qu'une minute a vivre naruto ! tout ca a cause de cet ikigami ! Mais je t'aime !

''ATTEND STOPPPPP ! sasuke ?

''quoi ?

''c'est quoi l'''ikigami'' ?

''*tombe a terre * argh mais tu sais ! Le papier qui te dit qu'il te reste 24h a vivre ! Je l'ai eu ce matin enfin cette nuit a 00:00 donc j'ai moins d'une minute a vivre la !

''..sasuke.. t'es au courant qu'un truc pareil n'existe même pas ? *le regarde l'air de dire ''t'es devenu cinglé mon pote'' *

''mais...mais... mais si ! Ah mince 10 secondes! Écoute.. NARUTO JE T'AIME !

''*yeux écarquillé, fait tomber le plateau avec les tasses de thé * HEIN ? SASUKE ? QUOI ?

''HAH ! Mais attend je suis ou la ?

''euh...a l'hôpital...

''HEIN qu'est-ce que je fiche la ? J'étais chez toi et je viens de recevoir l'ikigami et je devrais être mort !

''l'ikigaquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

''mais attend qu'est-ce que je fais a l'hôpital d'abord ?

''bah euh l'ennemi de la mission d'hier m'as lancer un genjutsu surpuissant, et en me protégeant en utilisant toi même ton sharingan tu t'es fait prendre dans le genjutsu de l'ennemi et ton pouvoir du sharingan, on est rentré hier soir tard, tu étais agiter toute la nuit

''AH ! Mais mais mais...oh mon dieu ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve !

''non un genjutsu...

''oui c'est pareil ! Oh … j'y crois pas...euh dit c'est quoi cette mousse blanche dans la chambre ?

''le contenu de 3 extincteurs, tu as lancé un katon a deux reprises en plein sommeil...

''oh... c'était a cause du vélo et d'un dénommé ''auteur''

''… tu devrais te recoucher...

''j'ai parlé durant mon sommeil ?

''*devient totalement rouge *

''ne me dis pas que...

''tu as souvent dit mon nom... et...la...en te réveillant...

''…

''mais... c'était juste un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

''...pas...pas tout a fait...

je le prend par la taille, je l'embrasse et tire le rideau nous nous avouons notre amour et profitons de la nuit qui vient de s'offrir a nous...

FIN

wouh ! Encore le résultat de mon imagination débordante ! Pas fameuse, mais débordante, je vous jure de me rattraper a la fin des vacances ! Je vais essayer de commencer une fic en chapitre, j'avais ''pour me faire pardonner'' me direz-vous, mais...j'ai effacer mon dossier ou je stock mes fics, par mégarde pensant que c'était une copie mais c'était l'original.. et les chapitres 6&7 y étaient, ca m'a un peu dégouté...je vais essayer autre chose ! Plus passionnant cette fois, désolé a tous, je la réécrirais peut-être un jour...qui sait... sinon, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé celle la, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, surtout qu'au début on se dit que sasuke va mourir, mais... j'avais pas le cœur a le tuer ! Je le trouve trop beau ! D'ailleurs, quand je suis arrivé en vacances, je me suis mis du sable dans l'œil (oui, je suis une véritable cloche) et j'avais aussi commencé cette fic que j'avais du mal a finir, et je me suis dit que je devais la terminer, et la je viens de la finir et mon mal d'œil est passé ! C'est magique non ? Bon...je raconte ma vie la... bonnes vacances a tous ! Hoshikawa


End file.
